


Snowwhite: A Sebaciel Poem

by DemonRomantic



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:18:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonRomantic/pseuds/DemonRomantic
Summary: This work was inspired by the_deductive_butler's work: "Taste of the Devil".I really enjoyed your poem, and was inspired to write my own. There is just something so dark and seductive about them.I still think yours is better, though. ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_deductive_butler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deductive_butler/gifts).



> This work was inspired by the_deductive_butler's work: "Taste of the Devil".  
> I really enjoyed your poem, and was inspired to write my own. There is just something so dark and seductive about them.  
> I still think yours is better, though. ;)

Snowwhite: A Sebaciel poem  
Hair black as midnight against a face white as snow.  
Eyes red as blood, to stain the purity of it.  
A demon disguised with the mask of an angel…  
A wolf in lamb’s wool.   
Ever watchful of his prey,   
In this game that we two play.  
Yes, so watchful of his prey.   
I call upon him for every need;  
No betrayal, no lies, no disobedience.   
And every one of my commands he heeds.  
Till the day our contract ends,   
And we set aside all this pretense.  
Will it pain me? I know not,  
But there’s no pain I have forgot.   
Revenge is bitter to the taste, and cold to the touch,   
but keeps me moving towards my target.  
I will not lose…  
I cannot.   
Forgive me…  
Mother, Father, Lizzy, Aunt An…  
The one you loved is gone and dead, and from his corpse I have arose.   
My soul is his, and now my heart,   
and all that’s left to you a shell…   
a hallow husk…  
A tomb.  
So, lay me down on scarlet silk and ravage me till I bleed.  
Muffle my cries so that only you may hear them.  
Take all that I have left to give and I will take you down with me.   
Be it painful, or pleasurable, or a sweet release;  
I am forever bound by my marks.  
The only variance between my monsters is those who I did not allow in,  
And the one I did.  
It’s cold, and dark, and my blood feels like fire.   
And that fire shall not be stomped out,   
But ice and snow will smother it out.  
Till that day comes, he is mine to have,  
And soon an even trade be made.  
Till that day comes, Sebastian, my loyal one, our fates are tied.  
You’ve never disobeyed, never betrayed, and never lied.  
My knight of crimson eyes,  
raven hair,  
and skin snow-white.


End file.
